


Number 1.

by Derek_the_Dalek



Series: 50 Things about Derek Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angry Stiles, Beta Scott, Derek's middle name, F/M, Hurt Derek, M/M, Peter is not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.	His middle name is Anthony. He hates it.</p><p> </p><p>XoXoXo</p><p>This is going to be fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 1.

 

 

  1. **His middle name is Anthony. He hates it.**



 

It was just past two in the morning and Scott was tired. They had just killed some ancient Trickster god thing and he was fucking wrecked. He hadn’t slept in over twenty four hours, chasing after the malevolent god and helping Stiles research how to kill the motherfucker. It was Derek and Stiles, in the end, who got the deed done. Derek had leapt at the weedy looking Trickster to keep it occupied while Stiles had started chanting from an old leather bound book that smelt too much like blood for Scott’s liking and the god had just disintegrated.

 

Where Scott was tired, Stiles was angry. Derek’s chest had gotten shredded by the thin, wickedly sharp, wolfs bane coated blades that the thing had carried and the Alpha was currently trying to get up off the ground, even though he looked like it had just go a few rounds with a grizzly bear and lost miserably. Stiles stalked across the clearing, throwing the book to the side somewhere (and ignoring Peters whimper as the spine broke and pages flew out of it) and, crouching down, put his hands on Derek’s shoulders and shoved.

 

“Derek Anthony Hale, I will put you in the ground myself if you try to get up one more time.” Stiles hissed at Derek, not noticing or choosing to ignore how everyone else went really quiet (other than Peter who had whispered “Bringing out the middles name, oh, you are in trouble dear nephew.”)

 

Stiles glared at Derek and Derek stared back and the rest of the pack shifted, uncomfortable in the tension, which was broke by a long, drawn out, high pitched whine. Which meant, _holy shit_ , Derek was whining. Stiles held Derek’s gaze for a few more seconds before sighing and running a hand over his face.

 

“Just, just, don’t do that Derek.” Stiles fell out of his crouch to land on his ass with an “Oof” Erica was the first to slide over to where Stiles and Derek sat, the Alpha’s wounds taking longer than usual to heal. Boyd followed Erica and sat down, followed by Isaac, Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott. The sat in a semi-circle around Derek and watched him have a conversation with Stiles using only his annoyingly expressive eyebrows. Stiles evidently gave up, huffing and crossing his arms and Derek looked momentarily victorious until Lydia, obviously, had to go and say “I didn’t know your middle name was Anthony.”

 

Derek’s groan was nearly lost under the sound of Stiles laughter but the pack still heard it.


End file.
